Roy
Roy is a yacht driver and Specialist who works for Aisha's father. His first appearance is seen in "The Power of Harmonix" in Season 5. Personality Profile Roy is caring and helpful and has assisted the Winx on their quest for Sirenix. During the Annual-mixer party at Alfea, he accompanied Aisha as she was sad. Appearance |-|Civilian= Roy has dark skin, blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He also appears to have a very muscular body. Roy wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a, long red stripe going down the middle, blue jeans and red, white and blue sneakers. |-|Yacht Driver= Roy wears a dark blue suit.'' More coming soon...'' |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Roy's red fountain uniform is almost similar to his yacht suit, except with a cape on. However, in Season 6, his uniform are constant with the other specialist which is altered to blue super shield uniforms. His stone is lime. |-|Lynphea College Battle Outfit= Coming soon... Series Seasons |-|Season 5= Roy first appears in "The Power of Harmonix" where he drives a yacht in a body of water, so Aisha and the girls could get to Andros. He then appeared in "The Shimmering Shells" where he said he would come with the girls but Aisha said no. He then appeared at the party at Alfea with two drinks in "The Secret of the Ruby Reef" and one of them was to give to Aisha, but his plans changed when Stella brought three Specialists and Aisha got angry because she didn't want to dance. He assisted the Winx to help find the Gem of Empathy in Data Bridge castle on Zenith, Tecna's home planet, in "The Gem of Empathy". As seen in episodes "Saving Paradise Bay" and "The Last Discovery", Aisha and Roy appeared ti have developed romantic feelings for each other. |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix", Roy and the other Specialists and the Winx (minus Bloom) arrive in Domino for Daphne's welcome home party. At the party, the Specialists helps to secure the guests when the party is invaded by the Trix and the Beast of the Depths. In "The Flying School", Roy and the Specialists had a battle training at Lynphea college. He is jealous when one of the Paladins, which is his opponent, tries to seduce Aisha. He receives a new weapon which is a green sword that allow him to absorb lightning. But when dueling, he fell down and loses in his battle training but was saved by Aisha. Then, when the Treants attacked Lynphea, he and the Specialist help the Winx battle the Treants. Then, the specialist and him goes to Alfea to help the winx on their training. However, a fight breaks out between Nex and him as they were trying to get Aisha's affection. After their train, he helps the winx battle the Treants and the basilisk which petrifies him to stone. Gallery Trivia *Roy also has the ability to use magic - Triton Force - which allows him to breathe underwater like Aisha's Underwater Breath. But later in epsiode 24, he says "Triton Aura" instead. **The appearance of the Triton Aura is similar to the tattoos Nabu had on his arms. *His name has Old Irish origins and means "Red". **In Old French the word Roy means "King". *Roy and Nabu has several simlarities like: **Roy and Nabu has magical abilities. **Both of them come from Andros. Category:Male Characters Category:Andros Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Minor Characters Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Allies